


My Warlock

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec cannot word, Jace and Magnus friendship, M/M, Magnus cannot remember Jace's name, My warlock, Teasing, stuttering alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Maryse asks for the assistance of the nearest high warlock and Alec slips up with his choice of words and doesn't realise until after he's spoken.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	1. My Warlock

After a long and tiresome meeting with members of the clave, Alec was pulled aside by his mother to speak about another case. To her disliking, there wasn’t much else they could do to progress until they involved the skills of a warlock to look over the body.

Maryse casually said they needed to bring in a warlock to have them examine one of the bodies along with Izzy. Alec nodded and spoke as he pulled out his phone.

“My warlock?” He asked before he realised what it sounded like. Closing his mouth and blushing when his mother turned to look at him quickly, her expression changing almost instantly.

“A warlock, yes. Preferably a High Warlock” Maryse didn’t take her eyes off Alec as he took out his phone, sending a quick message to Magnus.

“I’ll…done, everything is…d-sorted I mean, it’s all good” Alec stuttered and turned to leave his mother before she could say anything else. His cheeks were bright red and he really hoped she would forget everything he said.

Little did Alec know, Jace heard the whole thing and he was definitely intending to inform Magnus of being referred to as ‘Alec’s Warlock’.


	2. I'm /his/ warlock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns from Jace of Alec's slip up of calling Magnus 'his warlock'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many requests I wrote another part to 'My Warlock'. I'm not entirely happy with this addition, just didn't seem to flow how I wanted. I do hope you enjoy though.

Jace had left ahead of Alec to meet at Magnus' loft. While Alec thought he was trying to speed things up with finding a specific demon, but Jace had other intentions. The blonde banged his fist against the warlocks' door until it finally swung open. 

"I thought you weren't coming till later?" 

"I was, but I needed to speak with you /before/ Alec got here" 

Magnus raised his eyebrow in confusion and waited for the shadowhunter to continue. 

"You've got my attention, what did he do this time?" 

Jace merely smirked as he shut the door behind him, running his fingers through his golden hair to tidy it before speaking. 

"Alec was planning the next stage of the mission we were on...before we contacted you" 

Jace had a smug grin on his face and Magnus wasn't really sure what to expect. The warlock stepped over to his drinks table and poured himself a scotch.

"Mayrse asked for us to get in contact with a warlock, and instead of him saying The High Warlock or Magnus Bane, he said /My/ Warlock" 

Magnus nearly dropped his drink. Jace was beside himself, looking like he was attempting to hold back tears from his now silent laughing. 

"I'm /his/ warlock am I? I didn't pick Alexander as the possessive type" Magnus was delighted to learn this piece of information, and he definitely intended to use it to his advantage in the near future. 

"Nor did I...needless to say Mayrse was not happy to hear this" 

Magnus shook his head "No, but I definitely am, let me guess...Alexander doesn't know you heard?" 

Jace grinned and shook his head "No, but I trust you'll put this information to good use?" 

"Oh trust me Jack, I will" 

"It's Jace" the blonde corrected, frowning a little at how often Magnus said his name wrong. 

"That’s not important, where’s Alexander?" Magnus returned his glass to the drinks table.

“At the institute”

“Well then, let us meet him there, save him the trouble of coming to visit his warlock” Magnus couldn’t wipe the grin from his face and Jace was intending to get Clary to film what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	3. My Shadowhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides to use this new piece of information to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the many lovely comments from various people I shall give you the last update early. (And I made it longer than the other chapters as well) I really hope you enjoy. I loved writing Magnus for this part.

Magnus created a portal for him and Jace to head back to the institute a little quicker. Jace immediately went on a hunt for Clary while Magnus searched for either Alec or Isabelle.

Much to Magnus’ distaste, he found Maryse before any of the other Lightwood siblings. Magnus gracefully spun around and went to head in the opposite direction but Maryse spotted him. 

“Magnus Bane. What’re you doing in the institute?” the warlock turned around slowly and pretended to be pleased to see the mother of his boyfriend. 

“Maryse, always a pleasure. I was informed that my services were required?” Magnus spotted Jace and Clary out of the corner of his eye, he slowly nodded to Clarissa and she pulled out her phone, ready to film whatever mischief Magnus was about to get up to.

“They were? By whom?” She stepped closer to the warlock as if her presence was intimidating.

“Whom? Oh, my shadowhunter” Magnus very casually answered, but he found it very difficult not to burst out laughing when Mayrse instantly looked mortified.

“Excuse me? Your Shadowhunter? You do not have a shadowhunter” Maryse looked quite offended to hearing that the warlock believed he owned a shadowhunter.

“Apologises, I believe I wasn’t very clear. I was referring to Alexander” Magnus didn’t lower his gaze or give any impression that he was threatened by Maryse, because he definitely wasn’t. 

Jace burst out laughing but tried to unsuccessfully hide his laugh with a cough. Clary was smiling as she continued to film the interaction between the High Warlock and Maryse Lightwood. Alec came up behind Magnus, placing a hand on his lower back while he looked over at his mother. 

“Is something wrong mother? You requested I ask for Magnus’ assistance” Alec had no idea of the conversation that just took place which explained why he was confused by Maryse’s fuming state.

“I requested a professional warlock, I need someone to assist Isabelle examine..”  
“Yes I know what you wanted Magnus for, I’ll show him the way” Alec turned and gently pulled Magnus along with him. Not before Magnus could raise his eyebrow and smirk at Maryse before she couldn’t see the warlock’s face. 

Alec could hear his mother scoffing behind them as they headed down the hallway. “Did I miss something?”

“Oh not much Alexander, she was displeased with what I referred to you as.” Magnus didn’t care to elaborate, he was enjoying this more than he should. 

“Did it have something to do with Clary filming the conversation and Jace struggling not to keep his mouth shut?” 

Magnus wrinkled his nose and shrugged his shoulders. When the warlock wasn’t giving the answers Alec was looking for, he stopped them before turning down the next hallway. 

“Magnus, what did you do?”

“Why do you assume /I/ did somethi... okay, in my defence you started it” Magnus was greeted with a confused look from Alec and was silently asked to elaborate. 

“I recently heard that you referred to me as ‘your warlock’” at those words the sudden realisation hit Alec and Magnus smirked “you can thank your parabatai for informing me of this lovely title” 

Alec’s confidence when speaking to his mother had disappeared and he was opening and closing his mouth a few times trying to think of an excuse. The shadowhunters’ cheeks had flushed a deep red and he suddenly couldn’t make eye contact with Magnus. 

“Do not worry Alexander, I found it quite endearing. Though I believe the reason Maryse was not happy was due to the fact that I referred to you as ‘my shadowhunter’.” 

Alec snapped his attention back to Magnus and looked stunned. 

“I...I really didn’t mean...I’m sorry...I meant that you were /a/ warlock, not...I don’t... You’re not anyone’s property... I jus...” Magnus cut the babbling shadowhunter off by slowly raising his finger to pass in front of Alec’s lips. 

“It is alright darling, you are my shadowhunter, and I am your warlock” Magnus causally stated while he watched his boyfriend closely.

“You’re... you’re not mad?” Alec looked quite surprised by how causally Magnus took the whole thing in his stride. 

“Alec, how many times do I have to say it?” Alec opened and closed his mouth again and Magnus chuckled quietly “It made my day to hear that you referred to me as your warlock to your own mother, even if you did it unknowingly” 

While Alec was able to fulfil the leadership role required at the institute as one of the head shadowhunters, he was currently looking at his boyfriend and was unable to string together a few words to form a sentence without stuttering. Magnus didn’t push the shadowhunter to talk, knowing he was embarrassed so he pulled Alec closer and wrapped his arms around him. 

Magnus couldn't help but mumble into Alec's neck “You are so adorable”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
